This invention relates to the movement of media into a media path. More particularly, this invention relates to improving separation of media moved into the media path from a media input device.
In moving media in a device, such as an imaging device, from a media input device it is desired that a single unit of the media is moved from the media input device each time an operation to move a unit of media from the media input device is initiated. However, in this moving operation, difficulty can be experienced in separating units of the media, so that some operations to move media from the media input device may cause multiple units of the media to be moved through the imaging device. A need exists for an improved apparatus and method for reducing the likelihood that more than one unit of the media is moved into the media path from the media input device from a moving operation.
Accordingly, a media separation apparatus has been developed. The media separation apparatus includes a separating member and a sensor positioned with respect to the separating member to generate an output related to a location where media contacts the separating member. The media separation apparatus further includes a position adjustment apparatus coupled to the separating member and configured to move the separating member in at least one dimension. In addition, the media separation apparatus includes a position controller coupled to the position adjustment apparatus and arranged to receive the output from the sensor, with the position controller configured to actuate the position adjustment apparatus to move the separating member so that the media contacts the separating member substantially at a predetermined location.
A method for separating a unit of media from a plurality of units of the media includes moving the plurality of units of the media from a media input device and moving the plurality of units of the media into contact with a separating member, with the unit of the media contacting the separating member substantially at a predetermined location and with remaining ones of the plurality of units of the media contacting the separating member away from the predetermined location. The method further includes moving the one of the plurality units of the media on the separating member and inhibiting movement of the remaining ones of the plurality of units of the media.
An imaging device for forming an image on media using toner includes an imaging mechanism. The imaging device further includes a media separator to deliver the media to the imaging mechanism including a separating member and a sensor positioned with respect to the separating member to generate an output related to a location at which the media contacts the separating member. The media separator also includes a position adjustment apparatus coupled to the separating member and configured to move the separating member in at least one dimension and a position controller coupled to the position adjustment apparatus and arranged to receive the output from the sensor. The position controller includes a configuration to actuate the position adjustment apparatus to move the separating member so that the media contacts the separating member substantially at a predetermined location.